La perfecta ecuacion que no sabe como expresar su amor
by MarilauCullen28
Summary: Bella es una chica no tan normal con una pasión desmesurada por las matemáticas y un par de ojos verdes. Es la mejor derivando ecuaciones pero ¿será capaz de encontrar el valor de la incógnita de su corazón?
1. La locura que habita en mí

"Realmente así soy, o por lo menos es como yo me veo; allá lo que piense el mundo exterior"

U prima por V mas V prima por U… Estaba ardua y concentradamente estudiando para mí examen de matemáticas de mañana, bueno estudiando si a lo que estaba haciendo podía llamársele de esa forma. Creo que no existía palabra alguna en el idioma español para describir las atrocidades que estaba haciendo. Llevaba tan solo diez minutos viendo el cuaderno y ya sentía que lo sabía todo; eso sin contar que tenia puesta la música de Fun. en mi computadora y cantaba cada una de las canciones que sonaban. Además, revisaba constantemente la mensajería de mi celular; bueno eso ultimo mejor olvídenlo.

Estaba. En. Serios. Problemas.

Resulta que tiendes a sumirte en circunstancias de desconcierto ante el estudio si sientes que te lo sabes todo. Esa sensación misma era la que no me permitía estudiar más de diez minutos seguidos, aun si el tema de enfoque eran las matemáticas. Si, debo admitirlo: estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de las matemáticas. Y bueno aquí me encontraba, retirando el cuaderno a un lado para revisar las redes sociales en la computadora.

Me enteré de que varias personas que tenía como amigos cumplían años y ya estaba a punto de proceder a escribirles un simple y para nada común, si, nada común, mensaje de felicitaciones; algo como: "Feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases muy bien. Saludos." Cuando de repente me di cuenta de que ¡no conocía a ninguna de esas personas! ¿_Angela Weberzz Amoalosvampiros_? ¿_Jessica Stns Lovesonedirection_? Eh, no eran ni sus nombres reales, además, no compartía sus gustos musicales. Que pérdida de tiempo, adiós redes sociales, volveré a estudiar. Si, a eso mismo.


	2. Si no estudias algo malo sucederá…¿o no?

"Los exámenes son una cruel invención divina para castigarnos por todos nuestros pecados"

Hoy me había despertado muy temprano, porque las 5:50 de la mañana era considerada una hora record para mí; me di un baño de agua fría, sí, fría. Mientras más opciones tuviese para hacer que mi huella ambiental mejorara, ahí estaría yo trabajando, no importan los sacrificios que ello trajera consigo. Es por eso que ni los calentadores de agua, microondas y secadoras de ropa estaban permitidos en mi casa. Bueno, luego de esto me cepillé, me vestí con el horroroso uniforme del colegio que está compuesto por una falda que no se sabe si me quedaba o no, la muy astuta, creía que podía darse el lujo de quedarme pequeña en la cintura y ser algo así como un vestido de quinceañera mal cosido de ahí a las rodillas; también una camisa que tenía problemas de personalidad y tendía a imitar a la falda; unas medias blancas, zapatos negros _et voilá_.

Desayuné en el carro, como siempre, y para cuando iba llegando al colegio decidí que mi cabello no tendría arreglo así luchara peinándomelo; por lo que salí del auto y me preparé para ir al matadero. ¡El examen de matemáticas era en el primer bloque de clases! Una cosa era amar los números, y otra muy distinta tener que estar presentando pruebas que buscan destruir tu poca autoestima, con preguntas similares a un perfecto petroglifo escrito por los indígenas venezolanos en el siglo XVI y que podemos observar en alguna cueva de la selva.

- ¡Bella! -gritó mi mejor amiga desde algún remoto lugar. Ah sí, estaba detrás de mí- ¿lista para la prueba?

- Querida amiga, cual sea la situación ya no hay tiempo para pataleos -fue mi mas astuta respuesta. Nos reímos, porque en realidad no nos importaba lo que sucediera y fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Buenos días, pasen las pruebas a los compañeros de atrás y pueden comenzar. Ya saben, no se copien- dijo el profesor.

Comencé a resolver las preguntas, ciertamente no estaban difíciles. Volteé solo un momento para compartir una sonrisa cómplice con Alice, la amiga esta que ya les presenté, al mismo tiempo que pude observar a la mayoría de mis compañeros copiándose y enviándose notas. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¿En qué planeta vivía el profesor? Ciertamente nadie iba a hacer caso a eso de "no se copien", si él en vez de vigilar la prueba estaba haciendo quien sabe qué en su celular.

Pues bien, continuando…

-¡AAAAAAH!-

Esperen, creo que esa fui yo. Si, en definitiva, la mirada reprobatoria de este señor bueno para nada, que despaso no era mi querida profesora de matemáticas, era un suplente, así me lo confirmaba. Pero entiéndanme, no pude controlar mis emociones cuando pasé la página y ahí estaban, como entregándose ante mí en bandeja de plata, las tan queridas y hermosas derivadas. Uf, cómo las amaba.

Para cuando terminó el tiempo del examen, ya yo llevaba como cuarenta minutos de haber finalizado, lo que se traducía en cuarenta minutos de plácido sueño en la mesa. Por lo que, con energías renovadas corrí a celebrar con Alice este gran éxito, ya que si no estudias, ¡suceden cosas buenas! O por lo menos para mí, la medalla de plata en las Olimpíadas de Matemática me habían asegurado un veinte en mi nota final, por lo que… ¿Saben qué? Estudien, tráguense los libros y apuntes, escuchen al profesor como si este les estuviese dando las instrucciones para conseguir un tesoro, u obtener tickets en primera fila en los conciertos, que es similar; porque yo tengo algún tornillo flojo en el cerebro y no deberían tomarme como ejemplo para estos casos. Confíen en su libro de matemáticas como en Dios mismo y nunca, pero nunca, crean que ya comprendieron el tema del todo. Suden resolviendo ejercicios y ahí sí, estén seguros que cosas buenas podrán suceder. O bueno, la probabilidad de que el suceso ocurra con éxito será cada vez más cercana a 1.

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo. Como podrán ver soy nueva en esto. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Edward! La historia va a ser corta y mostrará una versión distinta de Bella a la que le gustan las matemáticas! Espero que la disfruten y me escriban para saber lo que piensan :)


	3. El Calentamiento Global y su causa

Hola! Se me olvido colocar esto en los capítulos anteriores, por eso ahora trato de remediarlo con lo siguiente:

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, forman parte del ingenio y magnificencia de la genial Stephenie Meyer. Hay frases que también pertenecen a ella, pero las he modificado un poco. La historia es de mi creación.

* * *

"Muchas veces las personas pueden ser un real tormento, como un grano muy enorme en la cara, y muchas veces mientras sufres por ello puedes darte cuenta de las realidades de la vida"

Para cuando salí del salón pensé que la suerte estaría de mi parte, que por haber resuelto el examen con total confianza la vida me premiaría de alguna forma; incluso llegué a pensar que podría calcular raíces sin el uso de la calculadora. Pero no fue así. Mi tormento, mi fantasía, mi desvelo, el muchacho más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Bueno, que había visto en persona y que sabía que de algún modo podría ser real para mí, tomando en cuenta de que ni Robert Pattinson ni algún otro famoso contaba en este caso. El chico en cuestión, el más inteligente de todos si a números y ciencias nos referíamos, estaba ahí frente a mí, hablando con algún profesor al cual no alcanzaba a detallar, en vista de que sus ojos no me dejaban ver otra cosa.

Sus ojos. Tan profundos y enigmáticos. Tan tiernos y desgarradores. Dueños de un color verde único, porque estaba segura de que ese verde solo lo había visto ahí, en sus ojos. ¡Cómo amaba el verde! El color de la naturaleza, de la vida, de la relajación. Eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados que no pude notar que Jacob me había estado hablando desde hace diez minutos. Y si preguntan por el nombre, ni yo misma tengo idea. Jacob, ¿de Jacobo en español tal vez? Quién sabe, estoy segura de que ni su madre sería capaz de brindarnos respuesta. Pensándolo bien, de seguro si era un nombre común y corriente pero no tenía cerebro ahora para descubrir eso.

Quien me hablaba era un caso aparte, me había enterado que yo le gustaba hace unos cuatro meses cuando nos pidieron hacer unas cartas por el día de San Valentín y él me había entregado la suya; y como si eso no fuera suficiente me había hecho el mismo una pulsera con un lobo tallado en madera colgando. Ridículo. Ese día yo opté por hacerle una carta a Charlie, no tenía ánimos para andar con esas boberías "expresar mi amor" a alguien más. Desde ese entonces, Jake, si lo llamamos por su diminutivo, se la pasaba hablándome e invitándome a salir a cualquier lugar. El pobre no quería comprender que no tenía alguna oportunidad conmigo, no cuando existía a unos cuantos metros de mí semejante chico, con semejante belleza. Se lo había dicho incluso en varias ocasiones: _"Mira, se que puede sonar difícil para ti; tal vez rompa tu corazón, o te den ganas de llorar. En serio, no sé qué te pueda llegar a pasar pero no me gustas. Compréndelo por tu bien. No. Me. Gustas. No me atraes, no eres de mi tipo, no me causas revoloteos de mariposas en el estómago, no haces que flote mágicamente… No me vengas con cuentos de "imprimación" que no te los creo…"_

Pero nada cambiaba, seguía siendo tan terco como siempre ya que me había expresado que era un firme creyente de que en algún momento yo me daría cuenta de que estábamos destinados y aceptaría salir con él. Si claro, ni en un millón de años luz. Eso de "amor" no iba conmigo.

Resulta ser que Jake me estaba contando que vendría una buena banda a Forks y se preguntaba si me gustaría ir, pero ni porque la oferta sonaba tentadora yo pude despegar mi vista de mi causa de desfallecimiento, del que estaba segura que era un mero capricho. Seguía observando cada mínimo gesto que realizaba, cada mínimo movimiento; y seguramente fue ese mi error, de seguro fue eso lo que me delató.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Bella? ¿Alguien ahí?- Jake, pronto comencé a escuchar su voz, cosa que me debió haber prevenido, pero como la loca acosadora que soy no pude unir las ideas- Bella, ¿a quién ves?- volteó- ¡Deja de ver a ese tipo!- me zarandeó- ¿Estás viendo a Edward?¡¿Ese chupasangres?! ¡¿Te gusta Edward?!

Afirmativo, sus sospechas han sido positivas, aunque no comprendía por qué lo llamaba"chupasangres", eso último lo había gritado.

Todo lo que vino a continuación fue tan rápido pero como grabado en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo. Edward, tampoco pregunten por este nombre, muy anticuado tal vez, escuchó los gritos de este bocón y fijó su vista en mí. A partir de ese momento no supe que hacer, quedé estática, más si era posible, pero algo peor ocurrió. Su mirada, tan colmada de asombro, lo único que hacía era taladrarme y en ese mismo momento pude descubrir la verdad de los males que atacaban al mundo. Esa mirada, su mirada, era la causa del calentamiento global.

¡Quién lo hubiese creído!

Yo estaba tan confundida que continuaba viendo esos ojos y pude sentir cómo iba derritiéndome por dentro. Los polos que representaban mis órganos y mi frío corazón se volvieron líquido de inmediato. Por una vez comprendí al pobre Jake y desde ese momento supe que había tres cosas de las que estaba totalmente segura:

La primera: Jake era un bocón y entrometido.

La segunda: Edward se había dado cuenta de este alboroto.

Y la tercera: Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada del dueño de esos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia, por fin aparecio Edward!**

**Gracias a Mariauxi y DaniLovesEdward que han sido mi apoyo siempre!**

**grisAliceCullenSwan de seguro tu y yo debemos parecernos chica porque esta Bella nació como una forma de describirme a mi! Me encanta que te guste la historia. **

**Y bueno, ya saben que hacer, escribanme reviews para saber como voy, que les gustaria ver o lo que sea. Saludos!**


	4. Despejando la incógnita

"Tan elemental como seguir los consejos de los mas sabios para una vida exitosa, ¿no?... ¡¿NO?!"

Esa tarde, después de clases, Alice se había venido conmigo a mi casa. Necesitaba a mi amiga y necesitaba sus consejos. Comimos y optamos por pasar el rato en nuestro lugar preferido: el jardín de mi casa bajo el gran Pino que ahí se encontraba. Recostadas en el césped y relajada por el calor del sol, bueno, de los pocos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por las nubes, pude al fin recordar lo que había sucedido después de la imprudencia de Jacob.

_"Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle y él me respondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. De seguro me tenía miedo, yo lo comprendería. Luego de eso no pude verlo más porque el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a los salones había sonado y una marea de gente corría por los pasillos. Volví a clases en compañía de Alice, de la cual noté su presencia en ese momento. Había estado siempre ahí, pero mis boberías no me habían dejado pensar en nada más. Estaba aturdida."_

-Bella, tienes que hablar-

Silencio.

-Bella, debemos hablar de lo sucedido, no puedes estar así para siempre- No respondí, no quería hacerlo- ¡Por el amor a todas tus matemáticas reacciona! ¡Te ordeno a que me digas algo!

Y eso fue la chispa que me logró sacar del atolladero en el que estaba, las matemáticas, no podía defraudarlas.

-Tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?- preguntó Alice.

-De que él ya no quiera hablar nunca más conmigo-

-Eres muy terca, cuándo será que vas a entenderlo…-

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que no sirvo para esto del amor?-

-¡Por un maní boba! ¡Le gustas a ese chico!

…

Respira, cuenta hasta tres. Encuentra tu voz.

Uno, dos, tres… la, la, la, laaaa.

-¿Que dices que dijiste?

-Ay no seas tan terca, se nota que le gustas. Tú estabas muy concentrada pensando que se yo en qué, pero yo estuve ahí, yo si vi cómo él te miraba…

-¿Ah, s-si y co-cómo me miraba?-

-Me desesperas, tenía la misma cara de bobo que tú- Se sentó y me vio- Bella, desde siempre lo he sabido, ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos. Los dos están tan locos que nadie más en esta Tierra los comprendería. ¡Ni yo te comprendo! Tienes que hacer algo, no, debes hacer algo. Mañana mismo irás y le contarás todo.

-¿Contarle qué?

-Niña necia, le vas a decir que te gusta y que cada vez que lo ves te vuelves más tonta si es posible-

-¡Oye, mas respeto!

-Lo siento Bells, pero es necesario que lo hagas. Cuando dos personas se gustan se lo dicen y viven felices por siempre-

-¿Pero y si yo no le gusto?-

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizás él esté en tu misma situación? ¿Que tal vez a él le dé el mismo miedo decírtelo?-

-Ves ¡seguro me tiene miedo!, soy tan rara que…-

-¡Silencio!- la vi con miedo, ja, miedo- me refería a que de seguro tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir si te lo dice-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué si le digo y resulta que no le gusto?-

-No creo que eso ocurra, pero si sucediera, por lo menos ya te liberaría de esas dudas-

-Bueno, tal vez…-

Esa noche me costó dormir, eran tantas las dudas que tenía, los miedos, pero a la vez las ansias por despejar mi incógnita. Y entonces alguna luz divina me iluminó y me hizo notar que solo si seguía los consejos de mi amiga podría resolverla. Eso era lo que haría, sería una mujer decidida e iría a hablar con Edward. Ajá, decidida…

* * *

**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Es para mi muy importante conocer sus opiniones en vista de que en el próximo capítulo tengo pensado concluir! Desde el comienzo les dije que sería un fic corto, aunque no descarto el escribir más si me lo pidieran. Saludos!**


	5. ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?

"Entonces como que el problema de esta sociedad de enamorados secretamente radica en no expresar lo que sienten"

El día había llegado. No sé cómo pero me sentía como una mujer fuerte, decidida y segura de sí misma. Sentía que podía devorarme el mundo. Con ese ánimo me vestí y me coloqué el horrible uniforme del colegio, desayuné y salí de la casa. Ese día si me peiné, como les dije, tenía ánimos para todo.

-Guau, pero qué es lo que veo aquí, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga?- me saludó alegremente Alice dándome un abrazo.

-No lo sé, lo mismo me pregunto yo- nos reímos.

La mañana fue pasando junto a las clases y ya eran las once en punto, hora para la cual no había visto a Edward por ningún lado. No compartíamos clases en vista de que él era un año menor que yo, por lo que el no verlo me estaba preocupando.

-Ya, cálmate- me dijo Alice

-De seguro es que presintió algo y decidió no venir- le dije- o peor aún, ¡quedó asustado por mi comportamiento de ayer!

-Niña, no sabes nada. Relájate, si no es hoy será mañana-

Con ese pensamiento ya me había resignado a no verlo hoy, eran las doce y media y me encontraba en plena clase de química cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y alguien entró a hablar con el profesor. Yo estaba muy concentrada resolviendo unas operaciones, por lo que no me di cuenta de quién era esa persona.

-Isabella, la profesora de matemáticas quiere hablar contigo, puedes salir- dijo el profesor.

-Pero profe, estoy haciendo esto-

-No importa, al parecer es urgente lo que tiene que hablar contigo, luego te doy chance para que lo entregues-

Y con eso último salí del salón para preguntarle, a quien me había ido a buscar, el lugar dónde estaba la profesora. Lo que sucedió después tiene que ser porque el destino así lo quiso, pues el sujeto en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que…

-Edward…-

-Hola Isabella- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla

-Ho-hola- le sonreí como una boba- ¿Dónde está la profe?

-¿Cuál profe?-

-¿No me buscabas porque la profe de matemáticas quería hablar conmigo?-

-Ah sí- y se puso rojo ¡Por todas las derivadas, estaba sonrojado!

-¿Y, su-sucede algo?- le pregunté. Estaba nerviosa, rayos.

-Es que… fíjate, la profe no te está llamando-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién?- y esto casi lo grité- ¡No me digas que es el de música de nuevo! ¡Ya le dije que notenía tiempo para eso!-

-Shhh, cálmate- se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras yo lo observaba con vergüenza por haber gritado como una maniática- Soy y-yo quien qui-quiere hablar con-contigo-

-¡¿Tu?!- volví a gritar, ay Pitágoras ven y golpéame-

-Sí, pero si no quieres te entiendo- me dijo en seguida y siguió mascullando unas cuantas cosas más.

-No-

-Está bien te entiendo- dijo y casi se iba, casi.

-Digo no, porque si, porque ay dime-

-Bueno… yo, no sé cómo decirlo sabes…-

Resulta que Edward empezó a decirme un montón de cosas que nunca alcancé a oír, sus ojos de verdad tenían algo extraño, me fascinaban, me transportaban a otro lugar, me desconectaban de mi entorno. No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero una corriente eléctrica en mi brazo me hizo despertar.

-Y ¿qué piensas?- Edward me estaba tocando el brazo.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿No me escuchaste?- me preguntó, con una cara de decepción que lo hizo ver como un niño pequeño cuando se le cae su helado al suelo, una cara que me causó tantas emociones que lo siguiente que hice no lo pensé.

Lo besé.

Un casto y rápido beso que se me hizo eterno, que me hizo olvidar el mundo como tantas veces los ojos de Edward me hacían olvidar. Pero, en el segundo en que nuestros labios se separaron y la razón volvió a mí, mi cuerpo actuó instintivamente y di un paso hacia atrás. De nuevo, esa cara de desconcierto se talló en las facciones del chico y ahí supe que todo estaba perdido. Me dio tanta pena que solo pude ponerme a contar las piedritas que estaban en el suelo esperando que el saliera corriendo de allí asustado por mis actos. Pero no ocurría y eso hacía que me desesperara cada vez más.

-Bella- nunca me había llamado así- Bella, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

No podía voltear, aunque el que me llamara por mi apodo fuera algo demasiado tentador.

-Bella, mírame- y levanté la cara- ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?-

Ahí supe que había llegado el momento, no defraudaría al destino, seguiría los consejos de mi amiga y me atrevería.

-Tú me gustas- lo dije

-¿Que que yo que que tu que?-

-¿Ah?- reacciona-Ya te lo dije, entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, tranquilo, te comprendo, sé que estoy loca y sé que-

-Tonta- me interrumpió

-Si lo soy, bueno entonces tomo eso como que tu-

-¿En serio no escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato?- seguía interrumpiéndome.

-¡Por Pitágoras que no! ¡Dime, si, dime que estoy loca! ¡Ay nunca debí de escuchar a Alice! ¡Duende demoníaca! ¡La golpearé! ¡La…- me tapó la boca con una mano. Me miró con esos ojos, respiró y me habló.

-Tú también me gustas Isabella-

Oh.

Tal vez si viviríamos felices por siempre.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de este mini fic. Gracias a todas por su apoyo y por favor disculpen esta tardanza. Estuve considerando escribir más pero sentía que iba a arruinar todo. Entiendanme, no soy muy creativa para estas cosas, prefiero leer fics a escribirlos. Saludos a todas y mucha suerte si tienen un Edward al cual no le han podido expresar su amor (jajaja porque eso es lo que me pasa a mi).**

**PD: Mi Twitter es Marilauva28 y si son buenas conmigo van a seguir la cuenta de mi movimiento ecológico (porque tengo uno) EcoClubJ23**


End file.
